ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Snow (Pandora910)
Snow '''is a half-human, half-alien born and banished from the ice planet Cryo and one of the six founding members of the Teen Titans. ''This page is a work in progress''' Character History On an educational journey to Earth, Snow's mother, Amaris, an alien from the planet Cryo, met and fell in love with her father, Sebastian. During her stay, Amaris became pregnant with Snow but did not know until she returned home. She learned that she was pregnant and was scared, as relations with anyone other than their own race was strictly forbidden and punishable by death. She decided to keep the father a secret and raise the baby as a Cryonian. Everything was going by plan until Amaris went into labor two months before the usual Cryonian pregnancy cycle (11 months). Doctors were frantic until Snow was born and they realized that she didn't have the pale blue, almost white skin of her race and had pale white, human skin. It was immediatly discovered she was half-human and set to be banished from the planet. Before leaving, the King of Cryo took away her sight and sent Snow back to Earth. Before she was gone, Snow's mother set her destination to Snow's father along with a note explaining who she was, afterwards she was executed for treason. Snow's father discovered her and raised her, giving her the nicname Snow to remeber her mother an the planet she came from, but never telling her about them, Snow grew up, learning to live with her blindness. At a young age she discovered her ice abilties, struggling to control them. Much like her blindness, Snow taught herself how to live with what she was born with. She live with her father until she was about the age of sixteen when her father left, leaving Snow to live on her own. One day, she found a group of teenagers fighting a rampaging alien girl and used her ice powers to assist them. After helping free Starfire from the Gordanians, the six of them formed the Teen Titans. Due to her father leaving, and people constantly thinking less of her, Snow became quite defensive and quick to anger whenever people tried to help her, thinking they thought she was weak an incapable of helping themselves. This continued even after she joined the Titans. Any time Robin or any of the others would try and help her she would often snap at them, keeping her friends at a distance. It wasn't until talking it came to a situation where she really needed help and she allowed Beast Boy to help her that she admitted sometimes she neeed help and started teaching herself how to be okay with that. Physical Apperance Snow is a rather pretty girl, looking incredibly bright with whites and blues. She has long, pale blue hair that goes all the way down to the back of her legs. Her bangs are somewhat messy, with one long strand doing down the center of her face that she's constantly fussing with, especially when nervous. She has pale gray eyes which look faded and clouded due to her blindness. Her skin is incredibly pale and somewhat cold to the touch. Her outfit is mostly light blue with some white accents. She has a choker around her neck that has a shiny stone on the front with a snowflake inside of it. After her necklace was destroyed, Cyborg built her a new, identical one to help with her flying. Her top is sleeveless and goes down just above her navel. She wears a pleated skirt of the same color, which stops mid thigh and she has long boots that go up to her upper thighs. Finally, she has wraps around her arms starting at her elbows and going to her hands, not covering her fingers. Personality Snow (voiced by Amanda Lee) is an incredibly shy and quiet girl. She likes keeping to herself and not spending time with too many people. While living with her father she rarely had any friends which tied into her stubbornness and fear of people thinking she can't help herself. She felt drawn to the Titans, but was still very scared and skittish about making friends with the five of them. Beast Boy's, Cyborg's and Starfire's loud and energetic personalites were overwhelming for her, and took her a long time to adjust. Robin did his best to help her feel comfortable, but his constant desire to help her set off her defensive personality, thinking he thought she was helpless. As for Raven , Snow didn't know how to act around her, but found her the most relaxing of the team. As she lived with the Titans longer, Snow grew more comfortable around them and formed true friendships with each of her teammates. She still has a strict, defensive side but is a lot more relaxed around her friends. She knows that sometimes she needs help and will put away her stubborness and pride to allow herself to be helped. Snow's constant need to prove herself can get her trouble, espeically when it comes to accepting help. During combat, if she feels like she can help herself then she will often put herself, and sometimes others in danger. If she gets one of her friends, or someone innocent hurt by her own actions she will blame herself harshly and do everything she can to fix the situation. Snow has a very harsh jealous side which can come out when she feels like she's being replaced or if her friendships are in danger due to someone else. Relationships Beast Boy Depsite his loud personality, Snow considers Beast Boy one of her closest friends and he was the first that she warmed up to due to him ecnouraging her to let others help her and that it didn't make her any less of a person. She finds his jokes funny, often encouraging him to make more and inflating his ego more, though she doesn't nessecarily mean to. ''More coming soon